


Bag End's Special Of The Day

by MiddleEarthLife



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthLife/pseuds/MiddleEarthLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo has been crushing on a very handsome regular customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bag End's Special Of The Day

“Ah there it is again”, Bilbo thought to himself as he eagerly looked outside the coffee shop window, absentmindedly handing his customer their bill and change. The familiar roar of the bikes died down, and two gruff looking men in black leather jackets entered with their helmets held at their waists.  
Bilbo felt his cheeks burning up while he looked at, or rather, admired one of the men- his neatly trimmed beard was a perfect compliment to the sharp features of his face, his long dark hair majestically fell down his shoulders, and his intense blue eyes were deep and enchanting.  
The friend of this handsome man went off to settle at a table for two on the side, while the object of Bilbo’s adoration walked straight towards the counter.

“Good morning”, he smiled charmingly at Bilbo.

“G- good morning.”, stuttered Bilbo under his gaze. “You’ll have the regular I presume?”

“Aye”, the man nodded. 

“Two lattes to go…”, Bilbo muttered and twitched his nose to concentrate on scratching the man’s name on the paper cup.”

“No that wouldn’t be necessary.”, the man said holding up his hand. “We’ll be having them here today.” 

“Oh, well it’s good you stopped me in time.”, Bilbo held up the pen and the cup to show that he hadn’t written it down yet. Instead he pulled two ceramic cups and passed them on to his co-workers at the coffee machine. 

“That will be-“

“-I remember.”, the man smiled and slid the money towards Bilbo.

“Ah, well that’s-“, Bilbo froze. He realised that in taking the money his hand had brushed the handsome man’s fingers, and he didn’t know what else to say as he silently proceeded to make the bill, avoiding all eye contact as the touch left a lingering effect on his hand that heated up his insides. He muttered “good day”, to the man, who bowed his head with a smile and walked to his table.

The barista, although embarrassed and very flustered, was glad that he would get to look at this man for longer than usual, as he settled down in deep conversation with his near bald friend.

 

“Did you tell ‘im?”, Dwalin asked after his first sip of the hot coffee.

“No”, Thorin sighed.

“Well, you gotta do it some time. You can’t just come and go everyday expecting’ ‘im to understand.”, Dwalin stated nonchalantly.

“I am aware, I just don’t think I’m his type.”, He looked over at the adorable, slightly plump barista with his soft (or so he imagined) golden curls and curved nose, smiling at another customer. Thorin heaved another sigh and took another sip of his coffee.

“You won’t know until you ask ‘im.” Dwalin grunted.

He was right, Thorin had to do this one way or another. Otherwise, he pictured before his eyes the barista being taken by someone else while he watched helplessly from his table.

He swigged another sip of coffee and stood up abruptly, receiving a chuckling “good luck” from Dwalin, and walked over to the counter. 

 

Thorin stood by the counter while Bilbo’s back faced him as he seemed to be looking for something. Thorin opened his mouth but shut it immediately and cursed in his mind. He didn’t even know the barista’s name! But before he turned around with the thought of coming back again after finding out the man’s identity, Bilbo turned around and spotted him. 

Bilbo almost started on seeing his crush right in front of him, but composed himself as much as he could, save for the red that rose to his cheeks once again. “I-Is there something else you would like?”, he asked.

“Er..”, Thorin rubbed the back of his neck while trying to find the right words, “Yes, you see-“

“Well, we have a delicious apple pie for today's special. Not to boast, but I made them myself. Turns out the owner quite liked how they taste.” 

“Did they?”

“That was a very bad joke, indeed. You see I’m the owner myself. Sorry about that.”, Bilbo added and cursed himself internally.

Thorin chuckled, “There’s no need for that.” 

“Would you like some?”, Bilbo gestured to the fresh brown pies up for display.

“Of course.”, Thorin smiled and gritted his teeth because he knew he would end up buying so much more out of his inability to deny the adorable smiles anything if he didn’t get to the point soon enough.

“Here you go.”, Bilbo held out the pie while simultaneously congratulating himself for maintaining his calm so well. 

“I was wondering-“, Thorin blurted out, attracting Bilbo’s interest who looked at him with raised eyebrows, while still holding out the pie before him.

“-if you would like to have grab a drink sometime.” Thorin finished with his heart beating like he was running a race. 

“Er- you mean, like- like a-“, Bilbo stuttered, now perfectly convinced that his whole face was shinning like a tomato.

“A date.”, Thorin finished. 

There was a pause that seemed as long as a decade, full of only eye contact and no words spoken.

“Yes”, Bilbo finally said and Thorin heaved out a breath. 

A large smile followed on both their faces, and Thorin finally took the pie out of Bilbo’s hands, only just realising that it had been held before his nose all this while.

“Bilbo Baggins”, said the barista/owner of the cafe and held out his hand. 

“Thorin Oakenshield.”, said the handsome customer and took his hand, the contact imparting pleasant warmth in both parties. 

A date and a time was fixed, and Thorin returned smiling to his table with Dwalin. 

 

“I see it went well. And he convinced you to buy something.”, Dwalin eyed the pie. 

“It was on the house.”, smiled Thorin while Dwalin dug into the treat.

 

Both Thorin and Bilbo were glad that one of them had finally done what they had been meaning to do for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> Since this AU has been done so many times already, the idea is probably not very new. But the story popped into my head and I liked it enough to write it down :)


End file.
